


Can You Bunk Over?

by butterflycell



Series: Lawyers, Avengers and SHIELD, oh my! [3]
Category: Suits (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Actual plot, Cracky, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike and Harvey <em>finally</em> get around to things, Tony has no concept of respecting privacy and something found in the ice is brought to everyone's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Bunk Over?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise for any OoC-ness of all Marvel characters from here on out. I've never read the comics and are basing them solely on the way the films depict them and on fics I've read. I hope I can get a handle on them well enough so as not to ruin the stories!

“You do realise that fancy restaurants aren't going to impress me all that much.” Mike said, biting back a smile at the look on Harvey's face. He held the door open, letting Mike walk past him.  
  
“I live in hope.” Harvey rolled his eyes, stepping up to the roadside. He was about to put hand out to call Mike a cab when he felt a tug on the back of his jacket.  
  
He turned, finding their faces only an inch or so apart. Harvey felt himself smile and leaned in, kissing his slowly, gently. Mike slid a hand up his chest, fingers wrapping around his tie and kissed him back. He kept it light and teasing and Harvey felt him smile.  
  
“If you didn't have cab fare, you only had to say.” Harvey murmured, lips still tantalisingly close to Mike's. Mike laughed gently, letting Harvey slide an arm round his waist and pull him to the end of the street, where Ray was waiting. Harvey had been fully ready to play the perfect gentleman on their first proper date, but he much preferred this turn of events.  
  
He held open the door, earning himself a snort of derision before getting in alongside, nudging Mike to move up. Mike did just that, but his hand found it's way to Harvey's thigh.  
  
They were back at his condo less than twenty minutes later and as soon as the doors to his private elevator had closed, Harvey had pulled Mike to him, kissing him hard. Mike's fingers were tucked into his belt, pulling their hips together as he let Harvey press him back into the wall.  
  
When the doors opened, they stumbled out, moving slowly so as not to topple over. Mike was kissing him hard and deep and Harvey didn't want to stop tasting him, feeling him pliable and willing under his hands. He pushed forwards, trapping Mike against the breakfast bar, a hand moving to Mike's hair. A tug pulled their lips apart and Harvey claimed his neck, kissing a slow, hot trail along his jaw before taking his mouth again, making Mike moan and dig his fingers into his back.  
  
Harvey ran a hand down Mike's chest, his side, sliding round to pull him flush against him. Mike's hands were under his jacket, he could feel the material of his shirt shifting and he started to pull it free --  
  
But he could also feel the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. The phone he had turned off halfway through the journey home.  
  
With a groan, he broke the kiss and sighed, relinquishing his grip on Mike's hair to fish his phone out and answer it. He kept his other hand firmly against the small of Mike's back, not letting any space open between them.  
  
“What could you _possibly_ need me for at this current moment in time?” He said curtly, knowing who it was without even looking at the caller ID.  
  
 _“Harvey, it's an emergency.”_ Tony Stark. Tony Stark was calling him just as he got Mike where he'd wanted him for over half a year now. Typical.  
  
“It doesn't sound like an emergency, Stark.” Harvey replied, seeing Mike smile out of the corner of his eye. Mike ducked his head and Harvey felt lips against his neck.  
  
 _“Well, it is. This is why I pay you the big bucks, law boy.”_ He sounded a little rattled, but Harvey couldn't find it in himself to care as Mike finished pulling his shirt free, his hands moving to slide over the bare skin of his back.  
  
“It's not a good time. Call me in the morning.” Harvey tried, knowing it would fail the moment he'd spoken. Mike's hands were dipping into the waistband of his pants, pulling them tighter together in a way that made Harvey shudder. He was reasonably confident he'd made an audible confirmation of how good it felt.  
  
 _“You've got the rookie there, haven't you?”_ Tony said, his voice suddenly lightened and full of his boyish curiosity.  
  
Harvey wasn't going to answer, but Mike pressed harder, his fingertips kneading the top of his ass and he definitely let out a moan then. It didn't help so much that Mike was laughing darkly into his neck.  
  
 _“See, I knew I was right – you two would've danced around each other for the next year before ever getting this close, but because of me, everything you ever dreamed of is happening--”_  
  
“Talking to you on the phone was _not_ part of how I pictured this evening would go.” Harvey said forcefully.  
  
 _“Fine, fine, you two lovebirds go run along and enjoy yourself – but remember: be safe, use protection and remember, Harvey, 'no' means 'no'.”_ He could practically hear the glee oozing from the other man. Before he could reply, Mike snatched the phone from him.  
  
“Good night, Tony.” He ended the call, tossed the phone onto the sofa and let Harvey kiss him furiously again, focussing all his attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
Mike wound his arms around his neck and Harvey walked them in the direction of his bedroom, already working on Mike's belt and pants.  
  
*  
  
The sunlight through the glass walls of the bedroom woke Harvey gently. He cracked his eyes open slightly, taking a brief measure of the situation before wrapping an arm around Mike and pulling him closer. He rested his head on Mike's shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing slightly as he let himself drift off a little.  
  
Mike's hand moved to his arm, running gently over his skin and signalling that he too was awake. He shifted, working the sheets loose enough to hook a leg round one of Mike's. He heard Mike laugh and was pulled into a slow kiss that turned hot and dirty in only a matter of moments. Mike pushed him onto his back, both of them suddenly awake. Harvey gripped Mike's hips as Mike claimed his mouth.  
  
Harvey felt a moan bubbling up from the back of his throat as Mike pressed further against him and he slid a hand round to his ass, pulling him tight, trying to build some friction against his skin. He could hear Mike's breath coming in pants, gentle noises of appreciation joining them.  
  
Of course, it was at that precise moment, just as he was contemplating flipping them over and grinding Mike into the mattress, that they heard a clatter from the direction of his kitchen followed a low stream of verbalised confusion.  
  
Harvey froze, eyes flying to the door as Mike looked up sharply, frowning in the general direction of the noise.  
  
“Harvey, how the _hell_ do you work your damn coffee machine?” The voice from the kitchen was possibly the last person Harvey wanted to talk to.  
  
“How the hell did he get _in_?” Mike asked incredulously, turning back to fix Harvey with a weird look on his face. Harvey groaned and closed his eyes, thumping his head back against the pillow.  
  
“I don't want to ask.” He sighed, moving his hands up and round to encircle Mike's waist and hold him there. He opened his eyes to see Mike smiling now that the shock had worn off, leaning down to draw Harvey into a kiss that lifted a little of the sudden bad mood that had taken him.  
  
“Come on.” Mike pulled away and untangled himself, snagging a pair of Harvey's pyjama pants from the chest at the end of the bed. “The last thing you want is for him to invade here.”  
  
Harvey muttered under his breath as he pulled out boxers and a t-shirt. Tony Stark had to be the only person in the world – aside from his little brother and now, apparently, Mike – who could make Harvey revert to his sullen teenage ways. When they were discussing a case, they were on Harvey's time and following _his_ rules. In his office, tucked neatly into a high end suit, Harvey could handle anything Stark threw at him.  
  
In his home, wearing literally nothing, Harvey felt like pounding on him. He hadn't yet taken up Stark's offers to 'go a few rounds' but he was sorely tempted to. It was twice now – twice in less than twelve hours – that he'd been cock blocked, and Harvey did not like being denied things.  
  
“You have thirty seconds to explain why you're in my home without my permission.” Harvey said sharply as he left the room to find Tony frowning at his coffee machine. He looked up, confusion written across his face.  
  
“Oh, Martin let me up. I explained it was an emergency, that we were old friends. He was most obliging.” Tony waved a hand as if that was inconsequential before pointing at the machine on the counter. “I don't understand how this can possibly work. It's the most complicated and unintuitive machine I've ever looked at. I mean, if I had my kit with me, I could sort that out for you in seconds, but I left it back at the shop – I was in too much of a rush and everything – but seriously, Harvey, I need caffeine.”  
  
Harvey frowned, completely disinclined to make Tony's life any easy. He folded his arms and glared at him. Mike put a hand on the small of his back, trying to placate him  
  
“From the fingernail marks on your arms and the plethora of bites and scratches all over the rookie, I'm assuming I was right in my assumptions and, consequently, actions.” Tony smiled.  
  
“In what way could you possibly claim to have had any part in _this_?” Mike gestured between the two of them, breaking away from Harvey and going to sit at the breakfast bar.  
  
“Well, without my help, neither of you would've made the move that seems to have made you so ecstatic.” Tony reasoned.  
  
“Your help?” Mike raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Overwhelming your phone and computer, making your texts and emails unusable until Harvey finally made a move.” Tony replied. Mike frowned and glanced at Harvey.  
  
“But that was almost six months ago.” Mike said slowly.  
  
“What you fail to realise, Tony, is that we're exceptionally good actors when we know you're watching us in my office.” Harvey said, a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
“So you're telling me that you've been playing charades for half a year?” Harvey nodded. “And last night was--?”  
  
“Exactly. Now, why don't we get to the problem at hand.” Harvey moved to the coffee machine, quickly set it up and turned it on. “I want to know why you're in my home at nine in the morning. I'm _certain_ that this isn't in the terms of our retainer.”  
  
“Yes, well, there's been a significant development over the last eighteen hours. I mean, look, I gave you two time to have a perfectly lavish evening and, if you were eager enough, a round this morning,” Tony frowned, looking about as serious as it was possible for him to be, “but now I need you to be the lawyer I pay you to be.”  
  
Harvey's demeanour changed sharply and even Mike straightened up. “What's happened?”  
  
“A team of guys were up in the North Pole, just above Greenland, doing scheduled updates on their equipment and taking readings when they came across a plane crash. Inside, they found Captain Steve Rogers frozen in the ice – but still alive.” Tony looked between them, gauging their reactions before starting to pace and gesticulate as was more usual for him. “I now find myself in a legal and ethical dilemma. I have the rights to some degree of Captain America's existence due to my dad's involvement in the whole super soldier thing, but so do the US military and SHIELD.”  
  
“SHIELD wasn't formed until after he disappeared.” Mike frowned, Stark looking over at him.  
  
“True,” He pointed at him, “but my dad made sure that when it was formed, the US military handed over the theories behind the vita ray machinery and Erskine's work.”  
  
“So what claim do the military still have?” Harvey interjected.  
  
“Rogers was their man, trained and 'created' using their facilities.” Tony paused, hands on hips.  
  
“And your problem is?” He pushed.  
  
“SHIELD want to observe and study him, to add to their database and research files, the military simply don't want SHIELD to have him.” Tony frowned. “Either way, I now have both sides trying to get me to side with them and sway the decision.”  
  
Harvey leaned back against the counter and looked at Mike, who was frowning at the work surface. The only noise was that of the coffee machine boiling and spluttering away, the smell of fresh coffee seeping into the air.  
  
Minutes passed before Harvey poured them all drinks and took them to the breakfast bar, sitting on the stool beside Mike as Tony took one opposite them. He sipped his drink, his mind starting to whirl into action and process the information properly.  
  
“There are no legal reasons why you should feel the need to go one way or the other.” Harvey said slowly. “Of course, the US military pretty much hate you already and SHIELD deal with things that are more in your ball park these days... but I don't see the ethical dilemma here.”  
  
“Whoever I pick, I'm going to want to sign over any claim I might have.” Tony said, gulping his coffee.  
  
“What claim is it, exactly?” Mike asked.  
  
“Intellectual rights to the vita ray and formula – kind of the theories and fuel that powers the tech that SHIELD have a right to.” Tony shrugged.  
  
“And all of the claims are on the technology and facilities, leaving Steve-the-human-being forgotten in the dust.” Mike finished.  
  
“I'm going to need a copy of his original case files and anything relating to the procedure.” Harvey said, cutting in. “I need to see everything in as much detail as possible to rule out the grey areas between claims of ownership. I'll need every file about transferral of rights between your father, the military and SHIELD and I'm going to need the files about SHIELD's formation.”  
  
“All of which I have right here.” Tony pulled something out of a bag that was leaning against the base of the breakfast bar, sliding it across the table. It was one of his high end laptops, the smoked glass screen pulling out completely and slotting into the top at an angle. “It's hooked up to JARVIS for direct access if you need to find anything else. I trust you two to communicate to get this done.”  
  
“I know it's maybe not the best time, but can I just say that's awesome?” Mike said, sounding for all the world like a computer science major. Harvey smirked.  
  
“You're so easily impressed. Remind me that you only need a ball of string for Christmas.” He grinned and turned to the screen, flicking through the various icons and functions, scanning through the titles of things loaded up. An icon in the bottom right hand corner indicated a full link to Tony's home network.  
  
“I'll make you a deal, rookie.” Tony said, Mike dragging his eyes away from the laptop. “You two make sure I get what I want and this man gets his freedom and I'll make sure you get one of the next batch of those I make.”  
  
“What exactly _do_ you want out of this?” Mike asked, fixing him with a look. Harvey looked up too and Tony paused for a long moment.  
  
“I want this settled quickly, without weapons being drawn and I want it kept out of the press.” He finally replied, draining his coffee and slapping his hands on the work surface, signalling the end of the conversation. He got up, shrugged a jacket on and picked up the bag on the floor. He was halfway to the private elevator when he spun on his heel, smirking slightly. “I just want to make sure that you two are being careful, you know, with everything.”  
  
“Do you want to check the trash can?” Harvey said easily, raising an eyebrow. Tony barked a laugh.  
  
“Cute. No, one last question though – were you guys acting that night the planning permission finalised and you closed that firm wide merger deal?” Harvey glanced at Mike, who glanced back knowingly.  
  
“No, that one was real.” Harvey said, throwing him a bone. That one had been very real, though ironically, it was knowing that Tony was almost certainly watching which stopped them from providing him with a _real_ show.  
  
“You two. Honestly.” And with a salute, he was gone, the elevator doors closing and Stark lowering out of sight.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks and recovering from the unexpected mental tornado that seemed to follow Stark around. Harvey was absently scrolling through the case file on Captain Rogers and Mike was scanning it, taking it in for further thought later.  
  
Eventually, Mike got to his feet and Harvey felt arms around his middle, Mike's face pressed to his hair.  
  
“Lets go have a shower, this can all wait for another hour.” Mike said, fingers wandering lazily over his stomach. Harvey looked up from the laptop and smiled, turning on the stool and catching Mike between his legs. He tilted his head back and grinned.  
  
“That's a long shower.” Harvey said. Mike smiled, ducking his head to kiss him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and pressing forwards against him. Harvey pulled him flush. “Not that I'm complaining.”


End file.
